MISTA FANART CONTEST
Before We Start, here's the "Return of Cutter"! *Sword: Where is Cutter...? *Kabloom: I TOLD YOU, I FREAKIN DON'T KNOW! *Sword: You know! Don't lie! *Kabloom: (slap) I DON'T KNOW! *Sword: You liar! *Kabloom: OH YEAH? (napalm punches sword) *(sword lands on a rock) *Sword: Ugh. If only people would stop lying. They seen him, right? *Sword: THE ONLY ONE TO ASK IS THIS RANDOM CLAW! *Sword: Claw, do you know where Cutter is? *Sword: Claw? *Sword: ...claw? *Sword: Wait, what's that? *Before Sword knew it, trees start falling down. *Sword: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Sword: GOTTA GO FAST! *(insert sonic x theme song) *Wat is Dis: Ayy Sowrd!!!11! *Sword jumps Wat is Dis as he runs from all the falling trees *Sword then bumps into a wall *Sword: DARN! DEAD END! *Sword: Wait, the shape looks similar to Cutter. *???: That's because I am Cutter. *Cutter jumps out, with a very new looking design *Sword: CUTTER?! *Cutter: Yep, same old me! *Sword: No, not same old looking you! What happened to you?! *Cutter: Nothing! *Sword: You're lying. *Cutter: OH, FINE! You got me! So, basically, you probably were looking for me for months, right? *Cutter: WELL HERE'S YOUR EXPLANATION! I found a huge beast, like, very huge and I had to run from it. *Cutter: Unfortunaly, I was killed by it and nobody found me until this guy found me. *Cutter: I think he was a Speaker. Anyways he came and brought me to this unknown workshop. *Cutter: Even if I was dead, I heard a glimpse of what he said. *Cutter: He said something about... repairing me? *Cutter: So yeah, I have no hands, but a Buzzsaw Arm and a Grab-Hold Arm. *Cutter: Also, I now have awesome eyesight and a great saw on the top! *Cutter: While the normal buzzsaw? It was removed, but atleast as I said, I got a great chainsaw. Let's not forget that my face was aligned to look perfect. *Sword: WHAT! *Cutter: So yeah, we're still buddies. Hug? *Sword: Okay, fine! *Cutter and Sword hug NOW LET'S GO Explaining it So yeah, every 3 days ya four different charaters (sometimes more). DO YOUR BEST and I'll judge them, sometimes with support. Unfortunaly, I'm out of space, so the reward for winning is pretty much, YOU get to suggest an OC to meh so I can use 'em. Gotty? The Rules #Try and add more interaction to characters. #You'll be disqualified for one round every time you do art theft. #Don't be lazy, peeps. #If you throw a fit when you don't get first, you'll be disqualified for three rounds. OKAY, SO LET'S START ROUND 1 (6/5/18 - 6/8/18) This will be a variety of characters which don't use my normal face style! Quicksilver Memekai.PNG|Quicksilver Ink Flask 2018.PNG|Ink Flask ESP Hands.PNG|ESP Kabrom.PNG|Kabrom Results Nobody did it, which means... NOTHING ROUND 2 (6/9/18 - 6/12/18) Time for the next one! This will be ones who DIDN'T return for a long long time. It's a Log.PNG|Log Dynamite 2018.PNG|Dynamite Fragment.PNG|Fragment TLC 2018.PNG|Tiny Loser Chamber